


Parkplatzkämpfe

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [17]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship Negotiation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bog lässt sie Kneipenschlägereien anzetteln (wenn auch nicht sehr erfolgreich) und versucht sich anschließend, ihren Parkplatzkämpfen zu stellen (auch nicht sehr erfolgreich).Sequel zuKneipenschlägereien
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Parkplatzkämpfe

**Author's Note:**

> _i wanna see you, i wanna say  
>  no one loves like i love you  
> no one needs you the way i do  
> no one knows you like i know you  
> no one kisses you the way i do_   
>  [+_488](https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=316263#t316263)
> 
> **CN: Alkohol, Ehe/Kinderkriegen (diskutiert), Mord/Tod (idiomatisch diskutiert)**

Sie sind bereits über den halben Parkplatz geflüchtet, als sie stehen bleibt und sich noch immer lachend zu ihm umdreht. Gerötete Wangen und kondensierender Atem vor ihren geschminkten Lippen schubst sie spielerisch gegen seine Schulter.

„Ich dachte, der Kampf wäre vorbei“, presst Bog zwischen ein paar Atemzügen hervor. „Du wolltest eine Kneipenschlägerei, keinen Parkplatzkampf.“

Immer mehr Lachsalven brechen aus ihr heraus, als hätte ihre Zeit drinnen so viel in ihr angestaut, dass jetzt, da der Damm bricht, alles herausfließen muss, damit sie nicht daran ertrinkt. „Warum kann ich nicht beides haben?“

„Ich denke, ich habe heute bereits genügend Schläge eingesteckt, oder?“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken, langt er nach unten, um sich am Schienbein über die Stelle zu reiben, gegen die sie getreten hat. „Ich denke auch, dass ich keine Chance gegen Dich hätte, wenn kein Mensch mehr da ist, der Dich von mir herunterziehen könnte, wenn es ernst wird.“

„Weise“, erwidert sie, aber dadurch, dass sie einfach nicht aufhören kann, zu lachen, wirkt es nicht ganz so aufrichtig, wie sie es vielleicht meint. „Ich würde Dich in den Boden stampfen.“

Sein Mundwinkel zuckt jetzt auch und auch, wenn er sich noch für einen kleinen weiteren Moment die Ruhe bewahren möchte, müsste ihm deutlich anzusehen sein, wie er sich wirklich fühlt. Noch immer über sein Schienbein reibend lehnt er sich ein wenig näher an sie heran und sagt: „Mit absoluter Sicherheit. Aber würdest Du mir das wirklich antun wollen?“

Sie atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, versucht ihr Zwerchfell unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nicht noch einmal mit dem Lachen zu beginnen, aber es kommen immer noch kleine giggelnde Hickser über ihre Lippen, weil ihr Körper noch immer mit Adrenalin geflutet zu sein scheint.

„Ich weiß nicht“, erwidert sie, kaum dass sie wieder richtig Luft bekommt. „Angenommen, Du hättest wirklich unseren zehnten Hochzeitstag vergessen, dann würde ich Dich wohl nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.“

Er fragt: „Oder wenn ich Dich am Altar stehen lassen würde?“

„Dann wohl erstrecht nicht“, bestätigt sie. „Du würdest meinen vollen Groll zu spüren bekommen. Es wäre ein unfassbar großer Pfannenwender vonnöten, um Dich wieder vom Boden abzukratzen.“

Ihre Augen funkeln im Straßenlaternenlicht und sie streckt ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, um die Muskeln in ihren Schultern zu dehnen, während er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtet, weil sie ihm nicht das gespielte Mitleid geben zu wollen scheint, das er seiner Meinung nach verdient.

„Der arme Mensch, dem diese Aufgabe zufällt“, sagt er nonchalant, bevor er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckt und seine Hand darbietet, damit sie sie ergreifen kann. „Was, wenn Deine Strafe aus gemeinnütziger Arbeit besteht und Du Dich darum kümmern musst?“

Sie schnaubt voll falscher Entrüstung und entgegnet: „In diese Verlegenheit werde ich nicht kommen. Ich würde natürlich schrecklich weit weg fliehen, bevor sie überhaupt bemerken, dass Du auf diesem Parkplatz klebst.“

„Das ist clever“, gibt er zu, als sie seine Hand ergreift und sich von ihm näher ziehen lässt.

„Hast Du weniger von mir erwartet?“ Ihre freie Hand findet ihren Weg unter seine Jacke und sein Bandshirt und direkt auf die erhitzte Haut seines unteren Rückens. Ihre Finger sind viel zu kalt, aber ihre Handfläche ist so warm, dass es die Gänsehaut beinahe davon abhält, sich auf ihm auszubreiten.

Seine freie Hand legt sich um ihre Schultern und er zuckt mit seinen. „Nein, ich würde Dich niemals unterschätzen.“ Eine überlegende Kunstpause. „Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen unzufrieden mit der Tatsache, dass mein Tod lediglich gemeinnützige Arbeit einbringen würde.“

„Bei jedem anderen natürlich lebenslänglich.“ Sie versteckt ihr Lächeln an seiner Brust.

„Natürlich“, wiederholt er bestätigend.

Dann stehen sie für einen Moment einfach nur beieinander, ihr Gesicht in seiner knochigen Brust vergraben, seine Hand irgendwo in ihrem Haaransatz. Vielleicht wäre es der perfekte Moment, um einen Kuss auf ihr Haupt zu pressen, aber er ist noch ein wenig abgelenkt von ihrem vorgetäuschten Kampf, von der Unmittelbarkeit, in der sie einen Grund hervorgezaubert hatte, um einen Streit zu provozieren; von der Griffbereitheit des Konflikts.

Während der laue Wind ihre erhitzten Gemüter abkühlt und Bogs Herz immer mehr in seinen normalen Rhythmus zurückfindet, stauen sich die Worte auf seiner Zunge und irgendwann kann er sich nicht mehr davon abhalten, seine Gedanken auszusprechen.

Er sagt: „Du hattest schnell einen Grund gefunden, Streit anzuzetteln.“

Als Antwort erhält er nur ein bestätigendes Brummen, das beinahe auf dem Weg durch seinen T-Shirt-Stoff verloren geht. Dass er auch nach einer weiteren vollen Minute keine Erklärung von Marianne erhält, ist gelinde gesagt ein wenig frustrierend. Also nimmt er noch einmal die Worte auf seiner Zunge in die Hand, dreht und wendet sie, und lässt sie schließlich wie einen kleinen Bach aus sich herausfließen.

„Willst Du, dass wir heiraten?“

Die Frage fühlt sich kurzsichtig und unüberlegt an, wie ein Minenfeld der potenziell verletzten Gefühle. Er ist nicht der Typ, Konfrontation mit Marianne zu suchen – oder eher: Er ist _nicht mehr_ der Typ, Konfrontation mit Marianne zu suchen. (Er geht ihr nicht aus dem Weg, scheut sich nicht davor, die Dinge anzusprechen, die sich zu Lieblingsärgernissen und Krisenherden entwickeln könnten, aber er macht sich nicht auf, eventuelle Schwachstellen in ihrer Beziehung zu suchen, die wie Hornissennester unangetastet verbleiben sollten.)

„Wie kommst Du darauf?“, fragt sie zurück, was jegliche Interpretation offen lässt durch den sorgfältig neutral gewählten Ton, der ihm weder Auskunft darüber gibt, ob sie sich eine eindeutige Meinung zu diesem Sachverhalt gebildet hat, noch darauf schließen lässt, ob ihr klar ist, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickeln könnte.

Er räuspert sich. „Na ja.“ Er atmet noch einmal tief durch. „Du hast nie Andeutungen gemacht, wie Du zum Thema Hochzeit und Ehe stehst, aber Du warst doch schnell dabei, unseren Streit auf eine fehlende Hochzeit oder eine ausbleibende Ehrung des entsprechenden Tages zu beziehen.“ Sie ist unerwartet angespannt in seinen Armen. „Ich dachte nur, vielleicht winkst Du mit dem ganzen Lattenzaun und ich kann es nur nicht sehen.“

Noch einmal gibt sie ein brummendes Geräusch von sich, aber es ist nicht bestätigend oder abwinkend. Es ist ein unzufriedenes Geräusch. Oder vielleicht eher ein scheues Geräusch, wie in zurückscheuend. Es ist ein Geräusch, das er noch nicht sehr oft von Marianne gehört hat, das ihm aber einen kleinen Kick versetzt, der sein Herz noch einmal ordentlich auf Trab bringt.

Sein Daumen beginnt, kleine Kreise in ihren Nacken zu reiben, und sie sinkt ein wenig näher in seine Umarmung, was ihm zumindest minimal die Sorge nimmt, dass sie kurz davor ist, davonzulaufen. (Keine unbedingt typische Marianne-Reaktion, aber nicht ganz unmöglich. Wenn Davonlaufen für Marianne auch eher Anlaufnehmen bedeutet.)

„Es ist kein Zaunpfahlwinken“, sagt sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite gedreht hat, um nicht mehr alles in sein Shirt zu murmeln. „Ich hätte es nicht ansprechen sollen.“

Es ist an ihm, ein brummendes Geräusch zu machen. (Oder vielleicht wäre es an ihm, zu sagen, dass sie, wenn sie heiraten möchte, ihm davon erzählen soll.)

(Das Ding ist, dass Bog nicht heiraten möchte. Das Ding ist, dass Bog nie darüber nachgedacht hat, einen Menschen zu finden, den er so sehr und so alles verzehrend lieben könnte, wie er Marianne liebt. Er hat nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass ein Mensch in ihm Gefühle auslösen könnte, die von himmelschreiender Verzweiflung bis hin zu ekstatischer Frede reichen würden. Ihm ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass ein Mensch wie Marianne existieren könnte. Marianne mit all ihren unabänderlichen Meinungen und ihren kleinen, diamantharten Fäusten, ihren große Fußspuren hinterlassenden Kampfstiefeln und selbstbewusst verkündeten Ansichten. Marianne, von der er manchmal überzeugt ist, dass er sie mehr braucht als die Luft zum Atmen; die er im Dunkeln an der Hand nehmen muss, damit er selbst nicht verloren geht; der er manchmal ins Gesicht sieht und von der Nasenspitze ablesen kann, was sie von ihm möchte. – Das Ding ist, dass Bog nicht heiraten möchte, auch wenn Marianne ein Geschenk des Universums direkt an ihn gewesen ist. Er will keiner Autorität beweisen, dass er Marianne liebt, und er will kein Symbol der Zusammengehörigkeit an ihrem Finger, das allen zeigen soll, dass er sie liebt. Weil er schließlich genau weiß, dass er zu ihr gehört und sie zu ihm. Weil er schließlich ganz genau weiß, dass all diese Dinge nichts daran ändern und auch nichts anderes als leere Gesten sind.)

„ _Willst_ Du mich heiraten?“, fragt er noch einmal, aber er betont das _Wollen_ und nicht das _Heiraten_ , damit sie nur ja nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass er ihr gerade einen Antrag macht.

Sie stöhnt frustriert auf und stößt sich von seiner Brust ab, als wüsste sie genau, was für ein Sturm gerade hinter seinen Rippen tobt. Vielleicht kann sie es durch sein Brustbein hören.

„Es ist ja kein Ding“, sagt sie, statt tatsächlich auf seine Frage zu antworten, „dass wir nicht verlobt sind oder heiraten wollen. Ich erwarte nicht, dass wir heiraten.“ Sie bläst sich genervt ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ihre Atemluft trifft direkt sein Gesicht.

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt“, sagt er und obwohl das Bedürfnis in ihm hochkocht, zieht er sie nicht näher an sich heran. Vielleicht braucht sie Abstand, vielleicht braucht er’s.

„Bog“, sagt sie und sie zieht seinen Namen in die Länge, als würde er das Leid und die Pein ihres gesamten Lebens in sich bergen. „Wir müssen nicht heiraten.“

Seine Hand fällt aus ihrem Nacken und der einzige Grund, dass sie nicht an seine Seite zurückfällt, ist, dass ihre Schulter seinem Unterarm ihm Weg ist.

„Würdest Du wollen“, wiederholt er seine Frage noch einmal. Eindringlich und mit etwas mehr Nachdruck, als es vielleicht notwendig wäre. (Es ist ein Elephant in ihrem Raum, um den er so lange herumgekommen ist, dass er die Hoffnung hatte, er hätte sich vielleicht in Stein verwandelt. Ein Elephantengargoyle als Brunnendekoration.)

Sie wiederholt seinen Namen noch einmal, diesmal mit ein wenig mehr Frustration in der Stimme. Aber dann gibt sie schließlich nach und sagt: „Nein. Ich will Dich wirklich, wirklich nicht heiraten.“

Für einen Moment breitet sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus, in der er ihr Gesicht absucht, in der Hoffnung lediglich Ernsthaftigkeit zu finden. Stattdessen findet er eine nervöse Anspannung zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, die er nicht wirklich einordnen kann.

„Okay“, bricht er schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen.

Sie legt ihren Kopf schief und hebt ihren einen Fuß, als wollte sie wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, aber sei noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob die Zeit bereits gekommen sei, sich ihm wieder zu nähern.

Nach ein paar Sekunden verwirrten Schweigens wiederholt sie fragend: „Okay?“

„Ja, okay, in Ordnung“, antwortet er und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Marianne Fairchild, Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Mann unter dieser Sonne gemacht, weil Du mich nicht heiraten möchtest.“ Sie wirft einen skeptischen, aber deutlich entspannteren Blick nach oben in den Mondscheinhimmel. „Sollte ich meiner Mutter Bescheid geben, dass Du _Nein_ gesagt hast? Müssen wir eine Unverlobungsfeier schmeißen?“

Das Lachen von vorher kehr zögerlich in ihren Mund zurück, bevor sie ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter schlägt.

„Griselda wird mir die Hölle heißmachen, wenn Du das tust. Sie wird sich weinend auf die Chaiselongue werfen und mir sagen, dass ich ihre letzte Hoffnung war, Großmutter zu werden“, wirft Marianne ihm vor, aber sie tritt auch den Schritt nach vorne, vor dem sie eben noch zurückgescheut hat. „Dem kannst Du mich nicht aussetzen. Du wirst das für Dich behalten.“

„Damit ich mir von ihr anhören muss, wann ich dem netten Mädchen endlich einen Antrag mache?“ Bog lacht. „Niemals, taffes Mädchen. Du kannst mit mir leiden.“

Sie schürzt die Lippen in Überlegung.

„Was soll ich ihr zu den Enkelkindern sagen?“ Nur die Finger in seinem Rücken zeigen ihm, dass die Frage wieder Anspannung und Vorsichtigkeit in sie zurückgebracht hat. „Kann sie die mit der Hochzeit in ihrem Garten begraben?“

Bog tut es ihr gleich, obwohl ihm vollkommen klar ist, was er ihr antworten wird. Aber wenn sie mit seinen Gefühlen anstellen kann, was sie möchte, dann kann er ihr auch ein wenig zurückgeben, was sie austeilt.

„Ich denke, es wäre Deine Pflicht, sie darüber aufzuklären, dass das einzige, was wir mit Gewissheit sagen können, ist“, stellt er fest und sie stimmt in seine letzten Worte mit ein: „Dass wir es nie so genau wissen werden.“

Es ist kein schonungs- und hemmungsloses Lachen wie vorher, aber es ist definitiv befreiend befreit.

„Aiman Abdallah könnte dem auf die Spur gehen“, schlägt Marianne vor, bevor sie sich zurückhalten kann. „Läuft das noch? Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung, ob das noch läuft.“

„Wer würde das absetzen?“, fragt Bog, aber es ist ihm auch nicht wichtig genug, sein Handy herauszuziehen, um die Antwort herauszufinden. „Ich denke das größte Manko an diesem Plan ist eher, dass wir vermutlich nicht wichtig genug sind, um unserem Mysterium auf die Spur zu gehen.“

„Schande ist das.“ Marianne tritt endlich wieder nah genug an ihn heran, dass sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust vergraben könnte, aber stattdessen stellt sie sich auf ihre Fußspitzen, so weit gestreckt wie es ihr möglich ist, und platziert einen Kuss auf seinem Kinn. Und dann noch einen auf seinem Kieferknochen. „Dann kann wohl nur die Zeit uns weiterhelfen.“

„Als ob die je hilfreich gewesen wäre“, erwidert Bog leise, aber mehr kann er auch nicht sagen, weil ihn Mariannes Lippen, die er mit seinen eigenen einfängt, davon abhalten, noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.


End file.
